Reunion
by sweet like chocolate
Summary: AU. What if not just Jubilee and Rahne had been taken away after Mainstream, but Jean too? When she returns after 5 years, what and who will have changed? Prominently JOTT, but hell there’ll probably be a bit of BetsyWarren, ScottBetsy, LoganOroro, K
1. Prologue

Reunion By sweet like chocolate  
  
Disclaimer: Wish I did own them but I don't.  
  
Summary: AU. What if not just Jubilee and Rahne had been taken away after Mainstream, but Jean too? When she returns after 5 years, what and who will have changed? Prominently JOTT, but hell there'll probably be a bit of Betsy/Warren, Scott/Betsy, Logan/Ororo, Kurrty and maybe I'll throw some Romy in as well!  
  
Prologue  
  
The low hanging mist all but hid the mansion from view, as the very atmosphere of the air seemed to echo the tension in the car. The small girl slowly traced patterns on the car seat with her finger. She took a deep breath and felt deep inside herself for the special calm place to retreat to, as the professor had instructed when trying to focus her telepathy. At the moment however she didn't want to work on her power at all, in fact that was the last thing on her mind. As her parents yelled at each other in the front seats, all she wanted to do was retreat deep inside herself where she couldn't hear or see the fighting going on around her.  
  
Her eyes closed and she carefully relaxed every muscle. She pictured the core of her being, the blue shimmer that filled her with peace, and submerged herself deep inside it so the fighting became just a buzz filling the air around her. Sometimes it seemed that ever since she had woken from the coma, all she had known was fighting. This was why she loved the sessions with the professor so much, no one shouted or yelled, in fact peace filled the room. She wasn't sure what she felt about going to live with him- this was mainly what her parents argued about.  
  
Her mother seemed to think that going to live at the mansion would cement her mutancy. Jean wanted to shout at her  
  
"Look at me. I'm a mutant, nothing will change that."  
  
Her father thought going to live with the professor was a good idea. The scary thing was she didn't know whether he wanted it for her own good or just to get her out of his sight.  
  
As for herself, she was not sure what she thought. It would mean moving away from everything she knew; all her safety nets would be gone, but on the other hand, it would mean getting away from parents who yelled and a sister who looked at her with fear in her eyes.  
  
It was because of her indecisiveness that she was sitting in the car next to her luggage waiting for her parents to stop fighting. Although this was only a trial weekend ("you like it you stay, you don't you come back" her father had reassured her) her mother still opposed the idea bitterly.  
  
She could feel herself coming back into the real world. She had not yet mastered meditation enough to stay in her inner realm for more than ten minutes. As the voices became louder, ringing in her ears, she grabbed her case and climbed out of the car door. She wiped her eyes with her hand. Why couldn't they just accept her for who she was?  
  
She climbed timidly up the steps to the mansion, she was not even sure if her parents realised she was gone. As she came nearer four figures were visible on the steps. *They're waiting for me* she realised.  
  
*Indeed, we are very excited to welcome you to our family*  
  
At the mention of the word family, Jean could not help it. She began to cry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scott couldn't help but be moved by the strange girl holding on to Ororo like she was her last chance of survival. Almost unconsciously he moved towards her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It'll be okay."  
  
She looked at him with a tear stained face.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jean. Look John, it has only been five minutes and she is already upset."  
  
Jean stiffened at the tone in her mother's voice, as Xavier tried to placate her.  
  
"Scott, why don't you take Jean for a tour while I talk to her parents." Scott, that was a nice name. She stared shyly at the boy who had been so kind. *Great first impression Jean,* she thought to her self. *Break down crying and then see how everyone reacts. *  
  
As Logan picked up her bags to take in she wondered over the fact that, although she had only been here for five minutes, she already felt more at home here than she had a home in the last 3 months.  
  
"Bye dad." She reached up to hug him, inhaling his scent.  
  
"Remember honey, you don't like it, just ring us and we'll come straight down and get you."  
  
"Cool."  
  
She looked over to her mother.  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jean took a deep breath as she entered the mansion. Scott, who was at her side, could not help but ask.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
She let out a small sigh.  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
She sat on the window seat and looked out over the grounds. She could safely say she was the happiest she had been in months. Only one niggling thought remained at the back of her mind. Her mother's words echoed in the car, before she could block the fighting out.  
  
"Fine, as you will not budge, she can stay, but, believe me, if one thing happens, give me one excuse and I will pull her out so quickly, they will not realise she's gone."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
What do you think?????????? Tell me.  
  
Next chap will skip forward to around the time of mainstream, possibly slightly before.  
  
I am a proud worshipper of feedback; please support my religion by clicking the button!!  
  
- Kat 


	2. Fight!

Chapter 1- Fight!  
  
A/N I've made Jean 16 in this so in five years she'll be 21. It just seemed a bit weird to have her come back when she's 23 so I thought 21 was less random.  
  
Let me confirm this will be jott, but no love is complete without challenges. Jean will have been gone for 5 years, so it's natural that Scott will have moved on. They will end up together though. Oh, and I won't make Betsy out to be a bitch or anything nasty like that, in fact she'll end up with Warren.  
  
*~*~*~*~* 6 years later  
  
"I beg you, please reconsider. This could have a disastrous effect on both Jean's control and her emotional state. You would be taking her away from all she has known for the last six years. You would be removing her from the people she now regards as practically family."  
  
The professor knew at once he had made a mistake in this statement; Elaine Grey's face went a shade darker as she struggled to keep control.  
  
"We are her family. She deserves to be with us. I feel she is in danger here, surrounded by mutants."  
  
The professor's tone was cool but calm.  
  
"Mrs Grey, all due respect, but Jean is a mutant and a powerful one at that. She is known around the globe, and there is nowhere you can take her where that will not be an issue. Nowhere."  
  
"My mind is made up. I will leave tomorrow and Jean will leave with me."  
  
"Please, just look, then make up your mind."  
  
The professor pointed out of the gap that would eventually be a window and Mrs Grey hesitantly followed his gaze out onto the grass.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jean was sure she had not laughed this much in her entire life. She and Scott sat on the boot of his car as he did a running commentary on the chaos that surrounded them. His arm lay loosely around her shoulders and she leaned into him slightly as she laughed. It had all started as a harmless rebuild the mansion exercise, but when Kurt, Evan and Bobby had 'accidentally' dropped paint on Kitty, Rogue and Amara it had escalated into an all an out war. The mansion lay forgotten as the three paint- splattered girls chased the guys round the garden.  
  
"And Kurt has successfully ported into a tree, but no here comes Amara threatening to burn the tree." Jean concentrated hard and thrust Kurt out of the tree. She did not want any of them to face Storm's wrath.  
  
"And Evan cleverly blocks Kitty's path with spikes, only to run into." Scott winced, "Rogue, wow does she not look happy. and Evan's down. It's two against three and."  
  
Rogue turned to look at him,  
  
"If ya don't shut up raht now ah swear ya'll be next."  
  
Scott turned to his hysterical companion.  
  
"Um, Jean I think its time to get outta here."  
  
She broke from her giggling to look at him.  
  
"Great, only I don't think I can get up." To illustrate her point Jean stood up, only to fall back down as her knees gave way from all the laughing. This set her off again and Scott could not help but grin.  
  
"I'll have to carry you then." He swung her up into his arms.  
  
"Scott, stop it, put me down." She struggled weakly but to no avail. Scott carried her through the war zone to the front step, where he stood with her in his arms as he carefully wiped a drop of paint of her forehead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The professor turned from the window to look as Mrs. Grey.  
  
"Don't you see?" He said gently. "She's happy here."  
  
"What I see is my daughter acting like a hussy with that young man."  
  
Not many people made the professor angry, but Mrs. Grey was pushing him to the limits.  
  
"Your daughter," he said, stressing the last word as if to make Mrs. Grey remember that the girl was in fact related to her, "Has been lucky enough to find someone in Scott Summers that she can trust implicitly with everything. Scott and she are the closest of friends. I myself consider them to be. well, soul mates. If you think for one minute that sending Jean away will break them apart, I would deeply reconsider."  
  
Elaine whirled round to stare at the Professor.  
  
"Listen to me." She whispered harshly, "Jean will leave tomorrow, and you will not have a say in it."  
  
And with that she strode past the Professor and out of the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scott set Jean down gently but kept his arms around her. She lost herself in his eyes and leaned slightly closer. Scott searched for something in her eyes before leaning forward, closing the distance between their lips.  
  
"Jean Grey."  
  
The two shocked teens leapt apart at the sound of the voice.  
  
"Mom," Jean asked shakily, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Saving you from teenage pregnancy by the looks of it."  
  
Jean blushed the colour of her hair and Scott looked away uneasily.  
  
"Mom, Scott and I are just friends."  
  
"That may be, but this is not the reason I am here. Jean, your father and I no longer consider this a safe place for you to be."  
  
Jean looked at her mother; puzzlement outlined her face.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Elaine smiled. "It's quite simple dear. The antagonism against mutants has reached such a high, that we, your father and I, feel that here, a known mutant academy, is not the safest place for you to be. I therefore require you to come home with me."  
  
Jean looked at her wildly; as if somehow, she could block this conversation out, pretend it wasn't happening.  
  
She shook her head, "No, no, no, you can't do this to me."  
  
Elaine Grey went on nonetheless, "You will pack up your things and be ready to leave to come home with me tomorrow. We have enrolled you in a local school."  
  
Jean's answer was quiet but firm.  
  
"No."  
  
Elaine's face went several shades darker as she surveyed her youngest daughter.  
  
"We are your legal guardians and there is nothing you can do to prevent us taking you home with us."  
  
Tears began to spring in Jean's eyes as she struggled to remain in control.  
  
"Can't you get it into your head, I'm happy here. These are my friends, we protect each other." She shook her head at the hopelessness of it. "Don't you see, this is safest place I could possibly be."  
  
"I have already been through this with the Professor. My answer remains the same. You will come with us, even if we have to force you."  
  
"What does dad say about this?"  
  
"Your father agrees that this is not a safe place for you to be. You will come home with me." The two red heads faced each other off, each growing angrier by the second.  
  
"This isn't about the mutant strikes." Jean scoffed, "You've never liked me being here, they're just an excuse. You don't want me to be happy."  
  
"Watch your tone, young lady. You see what this mansion has done to you."  
  
That was it. Jean snapped. She searched for one of the earlier offending cans of paint and with one telekinetic shove, threw it over her mother's head before running off. Scott glanced once at the paint-covered Mrs. Grey before following suit, leaving a bedraggled Kurt, Kitty and Rogue to deal with her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jean ran and ran. She didn't care where she went; she didn't care how long she was gone, all she knew was that she had to get away from that bitch before she did something she regretted. Eventually she just collapsed on the ground and cried, tearing at the soil beneath her as sobs wracked through her body. That was how Scott found her, and he knew the futileness of words, so he gathered her into his arms where he held her and let her sob until she had run out of tears to cry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next chap- tears will be shed as good-byes are made. Please R+R. It means so much.  
  
Thank you Jen and Lyranfan for reviewing. Thank you also Flame31 (I signed a petition to save X- Men Evo) and bKat and The Shoe Thrower- though try and refrain from shouting at each other through my reviews!  
  
-sweet like chocolate 


	3. Goodbye

Chapter 3  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jean looked around her room one last time, trying to imprint a memory that would last forever. She'd left her posters on the walls, and her ice- skates in the cupboard, it was like a statement- *I will come back*.  
  
She rolled her eyes to hold back the tears. That was one thing she was determined not to do, break down in front of her mother. She would not give her that satisfaction. She could feel Scott come up behind her, and turned round and buried herself deep in his embrace. She stayed there, safe and enclosed by his arms for what felt like forever, and yet, was not long enough.  
  
He looked into her eyes, and traced the outline of her jaw softly,  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Jean nodded, not trusting herself to speak, grabbed the handle of her last case and with one last look at the room she had called home for 5 years, shut the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The group on the lawn was silent and morose. Although they teased Jean and Scott, not one member of the institute (not even Rogue) could imagine what life would be like without both of them there.  
  
Jean went past them all, embracing them one by one. Kitty began to cry softly as she hugged her one of her closest friends goodbye.  
  
"You have to like promise to email me, and you have to call us all the time." Jean silently nodded her head; she was determined not to give in to the tears that haunted her. The two girls clung to each other with desperation before Jean withdrew regretfully. As she moved on Kitty buried her head in Kurt's shoulder, and he carefully put his arm around her. Jean smiled and nodded farewell to him, knowing he would understand.  
  
Rogue was next and as she approached the girl scowled and spoke quickly,  
  
"Ah'll miss ya." She hugged her briefly and strode off across the lawn to the mansion. Jean called out after her,  
  
"I'll miss you too."  
  
She hugged Storm fiercely and promised her she'd stay safe. The sky began to darken as a tear slipped down the weather witch's face- soon the sky would open, crying for the girl pulled away from the home she loved.  
  
Jean nearly broke down when Logan hugged her; he showed so rarely a soft side.  
  
"Promise me you'll keep in contact Red, no matter what the dragon says." She gave a little smile and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Of course."  
  
After that was the Professor and then came the best news of the day, for when she said good-bye he replied.  
  
"I shall see you in a month."  
  
"What?" She looked at him in amazement.  
  
"Your mother agrees that checks are needed to make sure your telepathy stays under control. She will, however, let no mutant but me see you." A little of the light in Jean's eyes went out at that, but she was the most hopeful she had been all day.  
  
Now came the hardest, and most painful of all the good byes she had ever had to make. She made her way to where Scott was standing, suddenly at a loss for words,  
  
"You've got my email address and everything haven't you. I'll call as soon as she-bitch leaves me alone." Scott silenced her with a finger on her lips and pulled her close. She closed her eyes, trying to make sure in later months she would recall everything about him, from his unique smell, to the strength in his arms as he held her.  
  
"I love you." He whispered softly in her ear.  
  
"I love you too." It seemed the most natural thing in the world to say and feel. She pressed her lips against his softly, revelling in the new sensations it produced before pulling away softly as tears threatened to sweep over her.  
  
"Don't cry," Scott said softly, "You've been so brave, don't ruin it because me."  
  
She looked up at him, a soft smile playing on his lips and knew that whatever happened in her life she would always love Scott Summers.  
  
"It's so hard." She sniffed.  
  
"Look at me. Whenever you think it's too hard and you can't do it, I want you to think of us," he gestured to the crowd on the lawn, "And remember we are always thinking of you, and praying for you, and wanting you to succeed." He looked into her eyes with a fierce intensity. "Remember us." He handed her a plastic bag.  
  
"You can't open it till you get home."  
  
"Not home," she replied, "This will always be home."  
  
She hugged him once more lingeringly and with one last look at the mansion, she made her way to the car.  
  
"Good bye." She said it softly, but with such emotion everyone there felt it. They waved and she stepped into the car to start a new life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Professor was worried. Shortly after Jean had left Scott had gone out and not returned. It was raining, but he knew that would not stop Scott staying out. He suspected the rain had something to do with Ororo, but had no real way of being sure. He had seen the look on both Scott and Jeans' faces as they left each other, and both seemed empty, somewhat devoid of emotion, as if something had died within them that day. It was not just Scott that was suffering, the whole mansion seemed quiet and despondent, as if not quite sure what to do with themselves.  
  
He hoped Scott was fine, but realised until he came to term with Jean's departure he would indeed be 'soul less'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jean curled up on her chair and slowly opened the plastic bag. Inside hung a small golden heart locket infused with copper so it glowed red in the light. On the front was engraved a perfect miniature bird, flames formed round its wings. A phoenix, she realised. Inside was written a simple message. Forever Yours, Love Scott.  
  
She trembled as she fastened the chain round her neck. A single tear slid down her cheek that echoed the rain pouring down the glass pane.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was drizzling slightly but Scott didn't care. He sat in his car on an empty corner and brushed damp hair out of his eyes, as rain ran down his glasses. He felt so empty, like half of him was missing, gone forever. He buried his head in his hands and wished for Jean to come home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I feel like a song without the words  
  
A man without a soul  
  
A bird without its wings  
  
A heart without a home  
  
I feel like a knight without a sword  
  
The sky without the sun  
  
cos you are the one  
  
I feel like a ship beneath the waves  
  
A child that lost its way  
  
A door without a key  
  
A face without a name  
  
I feel like a breath without the air  
  
And every day's the same  
  
since you've gone away  
  
I gotta have a reason to wake up in the morning  
  
You used to be the one that put a smile on my face  
  
There are no words that could describe how I miss you  
  
and I miss you everyday  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I don't own anything related to X-Men or any Daniel Bedingfield songs!  
  
I have a LJ!!!! Please come look! Jen hooked me up with one (Thank you Jen!) and I would love people to come read!  
  
I also got X2- yay! Technically its my brothers but everyone knows I'll watch it the most! The first thing my brother and me noticed when playing it is, you know when Nightcrawler and Storm go to rescue the kids, there is a shot of the kids in the cell before he ports down, and if you look carefully, he's already there!  
  
I shouldn't have to remind you to R+R, but please, please, please, please, please, do!!!  
  
- Kat 


	4. A New Life

Chapter 4 One week later 

"Jean, pass the butter."

The Grey family sat stiffly round the breakfast table, no one spoke except when needed, and Jean could feel Sara staring at her.  She remembered the institute breakfasts; Kitty would be chasing Kurt or Evan, as they seemed to take pleasure from stealing various items off her dresser.  Jean suspected it was because Kurt had a crush on her and Evan, well Evan just wanted to be annoying.  

Back home Bobby would be practicing his powers, showing off to Jubilee and Amara, Jamie would be multiplying whenever anyone bumped into him, which was often, and she and Scott would be sitting, an oasis of calm, watching in amazement the chaos around them.  Occasionally she would put up a shield to deflect various flying items or gently guide things back to their designated places.  The room would be filled with chatter and shouts, and everybody would be having fun.  Not like this.  This was stiff and uncomfortable, and she couldn't help but wish for Scott and the others.  

She put her hand to her locket, as if by touching it, she could be magically transported back home.

"Jean, the butter."

She absentmindedly floated the butter to her mother, ignoring the slight gasp her sister made beside her, and her mother's flinch when she took the butter. 

"Please refrain from doing that at the table."  Her mother's voice was falsely calm.

"Doing what?"

"You know."  

Jean curled her lip in disgust; she couldn't even say the word.

"You mean using my mutant powers.  Why?  They're a part of me, like your green eyes and dad's brown hair. In fact one of you must carry the mutant gene for me to get it."

"Don't you dare talk like that."  Elaine quickly lost her calm tone.

"Why can't you just accept who I am?"

"Go to your room."

"With pleasure."

*~*~*~*~*

Jean lay on her bed; in her hand she held a picture of her and Scott, laughing together.  On the bed were assorted pictures of the institute.  A light knock on the door and a small telepathic sweep informed her Sara wanted to talk.

"Come in."

Her sister stood in the doorway, unsure what to say.

"I just wanted you to know, I don't agree with mum.  That doesn't mean I love you using your powers around me, you have to admit they're a bit scary, but I don't think you should be forced to stop."

"Thank you."  Jean was touched by her sister's speech.

Sara walked gingerly across the room and sat on the edge of the bed.  

"Who's that?"  She asked pointing at Scott's picture.  

"That's Scott.  He's my best friend."

"He's kinda cute.  What's his power?"

Soon Jean was talking to Sara about all her friends, and telling her stories about them all, and just occasionally Sara could hear in her voice the happy little girl she remembered her sister as.

"You must really miss them."

"Incredibly so," Jean picked up Scott's picture and touched his face idly.  "I haven't talked to Scott for a week, and I'm so used to talking to him all the time."

Sara did not need to be telepathic to tell that the boy held more of a place in her younger sister's heart than she was letting on, and that was what tempted her to offer her services.

"Do you want me to guard the door for half an hour so you can ring your friends?"

Jean looked at her wide-eyed for a couple of seconds.

"Really, you mean it.  Thank you so much."

"It's nothing."

*~*~*~*~*

John Grey was worried.  He had always held a special place in his heart for Jean, but the Jean he remembered was not this strange, silent girl who slept in her room.  His Jean glowed with life, and her eyes shone with a radiance he had yet to find in anyone else.  This Jean hardly spoke except to yell at her mother, and her eyes were oddly empty, as if something infinitely precious had been taken away.  He approached her room, ready to knock, only to be interrupted by something- laughter.  It soon became apparent he was listening to one half of a phone conversation.

"Oh my God Kitty, I can't believe he said that."

"What are you talking about, it's so cute!  You know before you came he used to read gardening books so he could have long conversations with her."

"Don't you think they'd make the sweetest couple, I told you he had a soft side."

"Okay cool, have fun at school, don't let them get you down.  Say hi to Kurt and Rogue for me.  Is Scott there?"

John listened in amazement to the one sided conversation he could hear.  This was the daughter he remembered, who sparkled and laughed and lit up the room.  He listened again as she began a new conversation, obviously with someone different.

"Hey," John Grey felt his eyes moisten, for in that one syllable Jean sounded happier than at any time during the last week, but at the same time her voice was full of longing.  He peeked round the door.  His daughter lay on the bed, completely engrossed in her conversation.  What stood out were her eyes.  Gone was the emptiness he had become almost accustomed to, her eyes shone with a million different emotions all of which faded under the complete happiness she obviously felt talking to this boy.

*~*~*~*~*

Sara hurried down the corridor, praying her mother hadn't happened upon Jean calling the institute.  Her heart almost stopped when she saw her father listening in.  She pulled him into the next-door room, almost crying.

"Please don't tell mum, it was only for twenty minutes, and I was meant to be guarding the door, but Alice rang and I had to get it.  She missed them so much, and she sounded so happy talking to them."

She was shocked at the look on her father's face.  All of a sudden he seemed very old and tired.

"Do you think we did the right thing?  Making her come back."  His voice was almost a sigh, as he returned to memories of the days when his youngest daughter would throw herself in his arms and chatter eagerly about her day.

Sara thought about it for a minute before beginning to answer,

"No…" A sudden noise stopped her mid-explanation and she flew out of the room to warn Jean her mother was coming.

John Grey sank into a seat and put his head in his hands, suddenly he felt very much his age, and he wished he knew what to do.

*~*~*~*~*

_phoenix_fire:  Hey_

_cyke_shades:  Hey, like ur new screen name.  Did I inspire you ;~)?_

_phoenix_fire:  ***blush*.  **I love the locket; it's the nicest thing I've ever been given.  It keeps me strong._

_cyke_shades: I wish I could be there to help you stay strong._

_phoenix_fire:  even your memory helps me stay strong :)_

_cyke_shades: how are you coping?_

_phoenix_fire: I hate her so much_

_cyke_shades: I'm presuming you mean the she-bitch._

_phoenix_fire: who else?  At least starting school tomorrow will give me a chance to get away from her._

_cyke_shades:  aren't you worried someone will recognise you?_

_phoenix_fire:  I'm almost resigned to the fact.  I guess I'll jst try and keep a low profile.  How about you?  You know everyone will recognise you._

_cyke_shades:  We'll manage, we can protect each other remember.  You know we will all be thinking of you._

_phoenix_fire: and I you._

_phoenix_fire:  crap she-bitch is coming_

_phoenix_fire:  I have to go_

_phoenix_fire:  miss you_

_cyke_shades:  miss you too_

_cyke_shades:  Love you_

_phoenix_fire:  love you too :)  xoxoxoxo_

**_phoenix_fire has logged off._**

*~*~*~*~*

Don't own nuttin' (except the money I took out ya wallet!)

A/N I'm going to finish each chap with a S/J instant message conversation.  Also for this I think we are going to have to imagine Jean hardly ever saw her parents while she was with the Professor.

For some reason it won't display my LJ address, but if you look in my bio, it's in the homepage bit at the top.

Please visit.

Also please review even if just to say what you think could be improved (by that I mean constructive criticism not flames!). 

Thank you

-Kat


	5. School

Chapter 4 

**_School_**

**__**

*Bring, Bring* 

Scott rolled over and hit the alarm clock.  It was new and unused to years of constant abuse so it shut up immediately, whereas his last one would have kept going for quite some time.  **_Shame it got blown up_** he thought idly.

A shriek from across the hall, and the two empty beds beside him, alerted Scott to the ever-present Institute morning routine- no matter what happened in the world, Kitty would always scream in frustration seconds after his alarm rang.

"Kurt, like get back here."

It did not matter that their home was in rubbles, or that one of their closest friends had been taken away.  They still acted out the same thing every morning.  It was almost comforting in a strange way, as if nothing could shake them.

He was already halfway out of bed before he realised.  Today would be their first day back, if they were even allowed.  He almost sank back down into the pillows, but instead he sat up.  He could and would survive this, you need only look at the last couple of weeks to realise he had been through much worse.  He locked eyes with the photo of Jean on his desk, **_good luck_** he thought to himself.

*~*~*~*~*

Jean looked herself over in the mirror.  She'd tied her hair back, and was dressed in dull, drab colours, trying her hardest to fade into the background.  **_Like that'll happen_ **she thought idly to herself, as she fingered blazing red locks.  **_Maybe I should just dye it._**  Kitty's eyes stared reproachfully out from the frame beside the bed and she looked away.

"You win," she said aloud, "I'll just lurk and pray."

Suddenly in her mind she felt the briefest caress, the lightest whisper, which she almost thought she imagined.  **_Good luck_**

She straightened up and looked at the mirror, under her breath she whispered,

"I can and will survive this."  She locked eyes with Scott's picture.

"Good luck to you to," she whispered, before striding out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

*~*~*~*~*

Scott pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  Funny how one building could hold so much hope, and yet at the same time so much fear.  The Institute kids drew closer together, unconsciously seeking the support the others gave.  He could not help but think of Jean, what would she do with no one to turn to?

As they neared the school it became clear they would not be able to slip in unnoticed as hoped.  Groups of students stood outside and as they approached, you could hear a pin drop.  The same expression was on everyone's faces, hostility, hate, and what was the worst- fear.  He saw Taryn at the edge of the crowd; she turned away, unable to meet his gaze.  At least he knew where he stood there then.  A path formed amongst the mass of people, and as they walked towards the school, students leant as far away from them as possible.  **_It's like we have some infectious disease_**_._

Scott's heart sank as he recognised Duncan standing on the steps.  He tried to make his way past, but the jock grabbed him and spun him around.

"Where's my mutie bitch of a girlfriend?"

Scott had never felt anything like the hate that ran through him then.  His eyes blurred as he struggled to keep control.  The last thing he wanted to do was bring down the Institute's good name in front of a large audience.

"_Jean_ has gone back to live with her parents.  At least she won't have to lay eyes on your ugly face ever again."

Duncan flung him to the ground, and he stood up preparing to fight, but Rogue stepped in front of him, and Kitty laid a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Like lets go."

With one final glance back at Duncan, Scott prepared to face the hardest of battles.  A school where everyone hated him and where there was no best friend to help him through.

*~*~*~*~*

At first nobody had paid her any attention, except to note she was new.  But she had noticed a blond girl in homeroom whisper something to the girl next to her, who had whispered it to the boy behind, and now everyone stared openly at her.

She hurried out of the room to first period, but the blond girl stood blocking her way.  Her voice was falsely sugary and sweet "Hi are you new? I'm Ashley."

She was wary, but it was a harmless question.

"Yeah, I just transferred from Bayville High.  I'm Jean."

A scowl appeared on Ashley's face, while the girls beside her began to whisper.

"Jean as in Jean Grey, the mutant who was on the news?"

**_Oh Scott, help_** Jean thought **_What do I do now?_**

"Yeah, that's me."  She whispered it, hoping it would pass, but when Ashley stepped closer, she knew she had made her first enemy.

"Listen _mutant_.  There's no place for you here.  Why don't you just go home?"

Jean wished with all her heart she could do that, in fact anywhere would be better than here.

Ashley leant forward to say something else, but before she could a girl wearing a cap that covered her hair forced herself between them.

"Leave her alone Ashley."

"Finally found another freak like you then Lorna?"  Ashley's remark was spiteful, but she backed away.

As she and the other girls walked away she called back over her shoulder.

"You're both freaks, and you will never belong here."

The girl in the cap pulled Jean along the corridor to the girl's bathrooms, where she stood staring at her.  Jean shifted uncomfortably under her gaze **_Did Ashley say her name was Lorna?_**

"Er…hi.  Thank you for standing up for me back there.  You didn't have to."

"No problem."  The girl continued to stare, and Jean struggled to remain calm.

"So why did you help me?"

The girl seemed to realise she was staring and blushed.

"I'm a mutant too.  My name's Lorna, Lorna Dane."

"Really, what's your power?"

Lorna reached into her pocket and picked up a coin.  She flicked it into the air…and it didn't move.  Slowly it flew around the small room before coming to rest on her palm, where is slowly transformed to become a long, thin bar.  Jean couldn't help but stare, this girl's power was a less powerful version of Magneto's.

"I can manipulate metal.  I'm not very good but I'm working on it."  Lorna's voice softened.  "When I was twelve, some girls were picking on me, and I ran out into the road, not looking where I was going.  I turned around and there was a car coming straight at me.  I screamed and blacked out, when I came too, I was lying on the ground and all around me was a circle of cars, they appeared to have just stopped inches away.  There was a whole group of people standing on the sidewalk just looking at me, and then one of the girls started yelling, that I had always been a freak and that just proved it, and they began chanting 'mutant, mutant'."  She shuddered.   "It was horrible."

"What did your parents say?"

"They're not my real parents, just adoptive, but they were actually really supportive, helping me train to make sure my powers wouldn't harm anyone, but they never really understood you know, what it's like."

"Why were you staring at me before?"

"I saw you on the television.  You're part of Xavier's group right."

"I used to be, but my parents took me away.  They said it wasn't safe."

Lorna laughed, "And they think here is, wow they have a twisted perception of this place."  She paused, thinking.  "You know, when I saw you guys on the TV, it was the most envious of any group of people I had ever been."

"You were jealous of us?  Why?"

"I saw you helping each other, and backing each other up.  I wanted someone to do that with me.  This will sound a bit weird, but I was jealous of your mutant family."

"I miss them.  In a way they are far more like my family than my parents.  I can't explain what it feels like, it's like this huge hole in me."

"A hole that will never quite fill, even if you try.  I used to miss my parents like that, even though I'd never really met them.  I thought, they'd understand exactly how I was feeling when my foster parents couldn't.  Don't worry the pain will fade in time."

Jean shrugged, how could she explain to this girl that she didn't want the pain to fade, that she wanted to make sure she would never forget them.  With some effort she forced her mind to other things.

"Why do you wear that cap?"

"I guess I don't want to be ridiculed again."  

"Why were you ridiculed?"  

Slowly Lorna took off the cap, and her hair flowed down her back.  Jean could not help but gasp slightly- her hair was green.

"Why don't you dye it?"

"Why don't you dye yours?"

"I see your point."

The two girls stood uneasily in silence for a minute, unsure what to say.  

"I guess I should go, I don't want to be too late on my first day.  Jean made her way to the door before turning round.  "Thank you again, and now I'm here, you will have someone to talk to, that is if I can talk to you about stuff."

"Of course."  Lorna's face let up into a truly happy smile.

"Hang on, I show you to your first lesson."  She grabbed her bag and pulled Jean out of the bathroom.  "Maybe it's with me."

The two girls made their way down the hall, both happy to have at least one friend.

*~*~*~*~*

"You want me to speak."

"I think it is vital that the parents hear from our point of view, rather than just Principal Kelly's."

"But me?"

"Out of all the students, I think you would be the best to speak."  

"But I don't know what to say.  They are so gonna hate me."

"Just speak from your heart."  The Professor turned and wheeled out of the room.  "Good luck Kitty."

As soon as he left the room, Kitty ran straight in the opposite direction and crashed into Rogue.

"Woah, slow down.  Ya tryin to kill someone."

"I am so dead.  The Professor wants me to do a speech and I have no idea what to say."

"Your right, you are dead…"  The goth looked at her hyperventilating friend and continued, "Unless you get help."

"Like who here could write a good speech?  Bobby would just make jokes the whole time, Scott would be too serious, Evan would just fool around, Amara…"

Rogue cut her off in mid-babble.  "The idea is not who is here, but who isn't."

"Who isn't?  Have you gone crazy?"  Kitty gestured above her head and began to jump up and down in frustration.  "Oh my God, Rogue's gone crazy, I have to give a speech, we are all going to get chucked out of school.  Why isn't Jean here, she's the one who should give the speech, she's the one who the professor would have asked.  Jean could have done it, Jean could have…oh I get it, Jean isn't here.  You want Jean to help??"

Rogue stared as her friend slowly calmed down.  "That's right ah'm not crazy.  Crazy people talk to themselves and jump up and down."

Kitty looked puzzled for a moment, as if something her friend had just said eluded her, but she shrugged it off and continued.  "How can Jean help, she's not here?"  She paused for a moment as Rogue's last comment began to sink in before continuing, "Hey, I'm not crazy, just stressed."

Rogue rolled her eyes.  "Just call her."

"You know her mum won't let anyone call from here."

"So just say you're from school."

"She's only been there one day, who would call her."

"So ask to speak to her sister, the one that's helping."

"Great idea, only, I don't know her name."

"So go ask someone who does."

"Who'll know that we can ask without them telling the Professor I didn't write the speech?"

The answer hit both girls at the same time.

"Scott!"

*~*~*~*~*

"Why exactly do you want to know this?"

"It's for the good of mutants worldwide."

Scott looked at Kitty, quite sure she had gone mad.  "Her name's Sara.  Now will you tell me?"  Kitty had gone.

*~*~*~*~*

"Er hi.  Can I speak to Sara please?"

"Who is this?"

"Hold on one second."  Kitty placed her hand over the receiver and whispered to Rogue.

"What shall I say my name is?"

"Your real name, Katherine."

"Oh cool," she removed her hand.  "It's Katherine…from school."

"Right, one second…Hello."

"Listen, I know you don't know me, but it is really important that I speak to Jean."

"The math homework, let me just go upstairs and check…who are you?"

"I'm one of Jean's friends from the Institute, and I really need her help."

"I'll just get her."

*~*~*~*~*

"Are you ready Kitty?"  The Professor looked at her with worry in his eyes.  She looked at the audience staring at the podium where she was to stand.  She could here them whispering to each other, and every voice was full of fear.

"They hate me Professor, and I haven't even stood up yet."

"I won't pretend you can win all of these people over, but even if you sway just one, that is a beginning."  

"But where are the others?"

The Professor's eyes went blank as he swept the area.  "I think they are fighting their own battle for mutant kind. Now off you go, and good luck."

She made her way onto the stage.  She was so nervous she was shaking and she gripped the podium as if her life depended on it.

"My name is Kitty Pryde. I suppose I can stand up here and recite the fifth and fourteenth Amendments or quote some passionate speeches from famous civil rights leaders, but to be honest, I don't want to.  Since this is personal, let's keep it personal.  Now most of you have children.  And you love them for who they are, _not_ for what they can or can't do.  There is a chance that one of them will have an advanced X-gene and as they grow older, they _will_ be considered mutants.  You will love them anyway, but people will hate them.  And people will want to hurt them.  You will hope for the day when your child can live in a safe world. Well, that world must begin now with you; by allowing mutants to attend public school. Thank you."

*~*~*~*~*

_phoenix_fire: so how did it go?  How was Kitty's speech?_

_cyke_shades: I don't know, we'll find out tomorrow, but we may as well have dug our own graves out there._

_phoenix_fire: what did you do_

_cyke_shades: we fought against Duncan and the Brotherhood, and they basically destroyed the parking lot_

_phoenix_fire: but you guys didn't right?_

_cyke_shades: we didn't use our powers, except to save people, but you know how it will look.  They'll perceive all mutants as like the Brotherhood._

_phoenix_fire: don't despair until you know the verdict, you have to email me as soon as you find out._

_cyke_shades: of course.  You are the first person I'd tell.  How was your first day?_

_phoenix_fire: absolutely great (sarcasm).  They found out I was a mutant, I made an enemy, I'm behind in some of the classes, nobody will talk to me.  It was amazing.  One weird thing happened, I met another mutant.  Her name's Lorna Dane, and her powers are like Magneto's, only not as strong.  Get this, she has green hair!!_

_cyke_shades: wow, cool, so you have got one friend then.  I wonder why Cerebro didn't pick her up._

_phoenix_fire: you know I never even thought of that :)  I'll ask the Professor when I see him.  I wish you could come too._

_cyke_shades: so do I.  You know I miss you right._

_phoenix_shades: not as much as I miss you I bet._

_cyke_shades: I have to go, Kurt and Evan want to go to bed, it sucks sharing a room._

_phoenix_fire: I guess that's one problem I don't have!_

_cyke_shades: I'll speak to you tomorrow?_

_phoenix_fire: of course.  Night, night.  xxxxxx_

_cyke_shades: xoxoxoxox_

_cyke_shades has logged off._

 *~*~*~*~*

Don't own them, never have, never will.

DID YOU LIKE IT????????????  Please tell me, I'm not sure it's particularly good, just long.  It didn't write itself (does that make sense?).  Sometimes the chapter just writes itself, and all I have to do is make sure the spelling's right.  This I actually had to think about, and so I'm not sure it works as well as the others.  Anyway feedback would be seriously appreciated so please click the little button.  Thank you so much to all my reviewers, it makes me keep writing and struggle through any block I may have.  Also thank you for putting up with my long gaps between updates! 

If you like this fic, you'll probably like sweet-destiny3 fics.  They are very good, and don't get enough reviews!  Her latest one is Difference; feel free to go check it out!  

Thank you

-Kat


End file.
